Good & Evil
by InkNQuill
Summary: A young man searches for his younger sister in Rapture, during the year 1969. But during his adventure, he comes into contact with several factions and learns that not everything is a battle between Good & Evil.
1. Chapter 1

_I've been so inactive lately! Here's an idea I had for a while, which underwent so much changes while I thought it over in my head and over time. It's a tad more dark and serious toned than my normal style. _

**Good & Evil  
><strong>

_**June 19th, 1969**_

_CRASH_

The young man jumped out of bed, having heard a loud crash. He grabbed a baseball bet he hid behind his door for such a situation and slowly walked out into the hallway, holding it in a swinging stance. He heard the sound continue into his Sister's room and his eyes widened. He ran right to his sisters room, kicked open the door and went in swinging. Within a second his bat hit something and stopped dead cold.

She was tall, real tall, and gangly. She caught the bat in the palm of her hand mid swing, and stared him down through a porthole. He didn't know what he was looking at but he sure as well was intimidated. With the bad still in her hand, she tightened her grip and snapped it like a twig. With one more swift motion, she punched the young man and knocked him out cold.

He woke up in pain, holding the side of his face. The window was wide open, a draft coming in through. He ran to it and looked out, seeing the culprit holding his sister over her shoulder, running with her out into the beach.

He ran as fast as he could, dashing out to the beach and sprinting at an almost inhuman speed. He saw his objective, a metallic object in the distance. He could see it preparing to leave, he leaped in just as the doors closed and hit his head head first on the hard metal stand in the center. He blacked out.

Swirling pain, he awoken in a cold hallway, the walls once decorated with a fancy red floral design were now teared at revealing the cold heard steel behind. The place was grim, lacked color and filled with corpses. He got up fast, getting on his guard, he didn't know where he was but he knew it was dangerous. His vision still impaired, he limped forward and picked up a rusty crowbar and continued on his way.

Truth was, he didn't know where he was heading. All he knew was that he only had a week before his Father returned, and truth was he felt like he wasn't even going to make it back home at this point. But, he had to try, not because he had something to prove, but because he had to save someone he loves.

**3 Days Earlier**

A young man sat with his father on the porch of their summer home. It was fairly cool for summer was just beginning, the two were wearing windbreakers to counter the breeze.

'' So, you sure you'll be able to take care of her the whole summer? ''

'' I have no choice. ''

'' You know my work is important Jim. ''

'' Yeah, she'll be fine. ''

'' You're 17 now, it's time you were responsible. ''

'' Don't try to justify this, just go. ''

The older man got up and walked over to his car, the young man following.

'' Take care of yourself Jim. ''

The young man heard the sincerity from the older man's voice and nodded.

'' You too Dad. ''

The young man walked back in and greeted his younger sister, whom was only 10.

'' Looks like I'll be taking care of you Jayme. ''

The little girl sighed and rushed into her room. The young man sighed in return, he had a strained relationship with his Sister. But he loved her nonetheless, he just wasn't sure she felt the same way.

They grew up under odd conditions. He was so much older than her, he couldn't relate to her and with how strict their Father was, they could never bond over the immature little things that brought family together.

He stood in her doorway for a moment, watching her silently as she unpacked her book bag and began replacing the old books with new ones. She liked to prepare for things early, too early in fact. He smiled and went back downstairs. He sat at the table and noticed a tiny notepad on the table, It was his father's, he picked it up recently and never used it. Must of forgotten to take it. The young man took the small notepad and shoved it in his back pocket.

**Back To The Present**

He reached the end of the hallway, his body still sore. He had only hit his head but he felt as if though his whole body had been beaten while he was out, and it was quite a plausible thought judging by his current location. He worked his way into a funnel like hallway, with see-through walls that allowed him to see the ocean floor. While amazed by this, his realization of this location nearly sent him into shock.

He walked backward, trying to take it all in and toppled down. As he hit the ground, he gashed his arm on a piece of protruding broken metal from one of the brackets that support the tunnel. He screamed out in pain, as his arm bled from a gash as long as his forearm. Tears flowed from the young mans eyes, he was in over his head, lost without a paddle and all out of luck.

He laid back and closed his eyes, the moment of peace shortly interrupted by the sound of something sharp skidding against something metal. His eyes shot open, but there was nothing there. He still heard the sound, his heartbeat increased he drew closer.

A spark fell from above him, and a grim realization came to him. He gripped the crowbar, and although his arm was cut he suddenly found himself able to ignore the pain as he slowly shifted his eyes up. He met with a mask, which quickly leaped down and onto his chest, the assailant was fast and assaulted him with hooks.

He tried his best to defend himself, but as his arms got slashed he gave in. The creature jerked it's right arm back, ready to impale his face in with a hook when suddenly a giant drill knocked the side of the maniac's head and sent it crashing into a metal frame.

The young man looked up, his eyes meeting with a green porthole. He couldn't tell if the thing was friend or foe, he honestly didn't care because he was scared shit-less anyway. The thing was huge, a man made of brass with hands so big he could squeeze his head like a grape.

The giant hand lowered, and helped the young man up. He was confused by the beast and it's gesture but choose not to question it. He extended his hand and introduced himself.

'' Th-thank you sir, my name is Jim. ''

The brass man did not respond or shake the young man's hand. Instead he gestured for him to follow, he was in no place to say no so he swallowed his fear and began to follow his gigantic savior.


	2. Chapter 2

_Gah, last chapter I left the WIP title in. I'm such a scatterbrain! _

**Good & Evil**

Jimmy continued to follow the man in the diving suit, despite constantly fighting the urge to run. The place was dark, empty and silent, the only sound being the heavier of the two's footsteps. He looked over to it again, the gigantic man. Trying to remember his sisters captor, he realized this thing had a similar look. The glowing face, which he could now see was a porthole and the leather and metal exterior.

The two continued walking for what seemed like an hour, having not paid attention at all, when they arrived Jim realized he didn't even know from which direction they came. They appeared to be at an old radio station. Barely intact, the signal tower was rusted and damaged. The two walked over to the doors, opened at the sides, presumably electric.

The inside was clean, the first clean place Jim had seen actually. It looked as if, untouched by whatever disaster had afflicted the rest of the city. The diving suit man walked over to a door and opened it, and gestured for Jim to walk in first. He gave the big man a crooked smile, in an attempt to get some sort of reaction, but he just stood there, with his arm out.

He didn't bother to try anymore, he walked past the diving suit man who closed the door behind him, leaving him to be engulfed by the darkness. But then, a flicker. The room lit up, by a dim lamp on a next just a couple of steps ahead. Another flicker. A lighter lighting a cigarette, the light from the lighter revealed a face in the darkness, which even the lamp couldn't light up.

The man behind the desk hit the small desk lamp over the top and the whole room lit up as the bulb was knocked properly into place.

'' Much better. ''

The man had a British accent, and once the light had revealed his features, Jimmy was able to notice his short brushed back, dark brown hair, his thick glasses and his clean cut face. The man had very sharp features, and a thin tough face. A quick line of light passed his glasses as he raised his face to meet with the younger mans.

'' So, you're Jimmy huh? ''

'' How do you know my name? ''

'' You told it to my friend over there. Sorry about the lack of response. He can't talk, yet alone think without help. ''

The man got up from his seat and turned to the wall, and took a drag of his cigarette.

'' Poor bloke, found him all wrecked, left to die in an alley. Took in with me, fixed him up and re-programmed him so to speak. Put a small radio in his helmet, does everything I saw, and I can see everything he does. ''

'' Did you know I was coming? ''

'' What? No. I'm not a fortune teller mate. It was pure luck that I found you, as a matter a fact I was just getting to that. Why are you here? ''

'' My sister, I was hoping you'd know something. I was hoping that was why you brought me here. ''

'' Sorry mate, don't know anything about that. Well, I do but not specifics. ''

'' What can you tell me? ''

'' Take a seat kid, this is going to take a minute.

The man grabbed his chair and moved it closer, sitting an arms reach away from the young man.

'' Jesus mate, your arm. ''

Jimmy looked down to his arm, which still had the gash.

'' Forgot about that. ''

The man ran back to his desk and grabbed a first aid kit.

'' Well, good thing I noticed it now, I can take care of it while I tell you the story. ''

The man returned to his seat, grabbing Jimmy's arm and sowing it as he told the story.

'' Kid, when little girls get taken down here, they get taken down for good. It's a long story and I'm only telling it once so pay attention. ''

Jimmy nodded.

'' There's a lot of bad things down here, you've already seen one of them. That right asshole with the hooks for hands, that's a spider splicer. These sickos like to cut things up. These, among other splicers are products of ADAM. Well actually, they're consumers but - ''

'' What's ADAM and what does it have to do with my Sister? ''

'' Relax I'm getting to that. Anyway, they're the outcome of what happens when you abuse ADAM. You see, ADAM is a substance found from slugs down here, lets you rewrite your genetic code. You start rewriting too much and you become an enhanced freak. So anyway, we created an economy with this, but like with money, you can run out, see where I'm getting at mate? ''

'' So, if someone with ADAM were to die... ''

'' Not bad, you're a quick learner kid. I would go to waste, we needed a way to get it back. So some German broad thought of just a way to do that. Create these things that would gather it, gatherers as they're called. She tested it on many things, but only 1 way worked. Little girls. ''

'' Little girls, or little kids in general? ''

'' Nah, just little girls. For some reason little boys would die during the process, it's unknown why, it was probably an emotional thing. ''

'' Go on. ''

'' Right ,well. These girls were needed, so they created them. You see, when a little girl comes down here, its because they're getting turned. ''

Jimmy shot up from his seat, nearly tearing off his newly obtained stitches in the process.

'' Is my sister - ''

'' Lemme finished the story, now sit down. ''

Jimmy sat back down, and rested his head in his palm.

'' So anyway, girls get taken down here, and get turned into those girls. Put a big old ADAM slug in their chest to act as a piggy bank of sorts for the ADAM, otherwise they'd go nuts like everyone else. The big guy back there, hes a protector. Now, normal protectors go around protecting those girls from the crazed maniacs you see around, and they collect the ADAM and consume it. ''

'' But that still doesn't explain how it gets returned. ''

'' Well, you'd take it from the syringe or, well... you'd take it from the girl. ''

'' What? ''

'' well, the slugs in them, all that ADAM just accumulates in that thing.

'' Do they kill them and take the slugs? ''

'' Bingo. ''

'' Shit. ''

Jimmy jumped from his seat and began running to the door, only for the older man to grab him by the shirt and pull him back.

'' Where you heading kid? You don't even know where you're going. ''

'' I gotta get my Sister and get the hell out of here, that's where I'm going. Where do they take them? ''

'' I have no bloody idea, either one of them can have her. ''

Jimmy grabbed the mans shoulders and pulled him close.

'' Either one of WHO? ''

The man removed his grip.

'' Relax mate, either one of those damn factions of course. You know, actually no wait you just got here know you don't. ''

Jimmy sighed and began to leave the room when the man grabbed him again.

'' Ok wait, don't lose faith in me yet, I did save your life didn't I? ''

'' Good point. ''

Jimmy sat back down, and felt something stiff in his pocket. He reached in and pulled out the small notepad ( which was more like a journal. ) from his pocket. He looked back to the older man and asked for a pen. The man walked over to his desk and tossed him one.

'' Neat, a book. Now you can record all the great advice I give you. ''

Jimmy opened the book and began writing on the first page, deciding to keep information in it, recording of his days and bio's of the people he has met. He looked back up to the older man.

'' Whats your name? ''

'' Oh right, never told you. Sorry mate. The name is Charlie. ''

Jimmy began jotting down.

_CHARLIE_

_Sex - Male_

_Age - Middle aged_

_Faction – Independent_

_Notes_

_Thick British accent, presumably British._

_Annoying_

_Saved my life, trustworthy_

'' Are you writing about me mate? ''

'' huh? No, just testing the pen. ''

'' Oh okay. ''

'' So yeah, tell me about these factions. ''

'' Okay, write down everything I say. ''

Jimmy nodded.

'' There are three factions, three that are the biggest anyway. These blokes are constantly at each others throats, looking for the one thing that will give them the power to wipe out the others. The key to Rapture. ''

'' Go on. ''

'' Well, first ones are the Protectors. Big sisters, big daddies, their leader is a bitch too. Not an evil bitch ,but a bitch nonetheless. These blokes want to go to the surface, and try and declare Rapture and a

country, and if the rest of the world doesn't like it, they're prepared to unleashed hell. Although, only as a last resort. ''

'' What else? ''

'' Next one are the Rouge Sisters, but they call themselves the Defenders. They want to revive Rapture, drop the whole concept Andrew created it with and just let it be a city for these poor desperate people. They fight for the people supposedly, to defend them from the surface and restore this place. Of course most of the people don't exactly agree, hence the next factions. ''

'' Go on. ''

'' The Militia. Those of the splicers who aren't too crazy fight against both the Protectors and the Defenders. They think both of them are crazy, want to keep the anarchy down here instead, some of them say it's just the way too many people are used to living down here. They just aren't willing to accept any change. ''

'' Jeez, though crowd. Are you telling me that any of those factions could have my Sister? ''

'' Well yeah, all of them have little sisters, otherwise how else would they fund their armies eh? ''

Jimmy sighed and sat back, trying to take all of this in.

'' I cant do it. ''

'' huh? ''

'' I can't do it. Just a second ago I didn't even know a place like this existed. I didn't even know the dangers, the... ''

'' Easy now mate. ''

'' My sister could already be dead. I... ''

Jimmy fell to his knees and his eyes began to water.

'' Kid, I wish I could help you but, I'm just one man. ''

'' I'm not a fighter. I'll never saved her. ''

Charlie put his hand under his chin, and began to think. How could he help this kid? ''

'' Tell you what mate, you're wounded and I'm sure you tired as hell. There's a bed in that room just past my desk. Go rest and I'll see If I can help you more in when you're in better condition okay? ''

Jimmy nodded, and walked over into the room. The older man rubbed his chin lost in thought.

'' Maybe, just maybe. ''

Jimmy sat on the bed, and pulled his journal out. He decided he would also record what happened each day. Anything to keep him sane.

_Day One_

_Today started like any other day and then took a turn for the worst. I found myself chasing some maniac kidnapping my sister. I dove head first into a submersible and woke up in an underwater city. Apparently this place took a turn for the worst and everyone went mad due to some genetic changing drug. Luckily I was saved, by a man named Charlie who promises to help me after I rest. _


	3. Chapter 3

**Good & Evil**

Jimmy awoken in the middle of the night, or what he believed it to be. He shot up from the bed and felt his way around the room in an attempt to find the light switch. After some struggling, he managed to find it and flick it on. Although he knew he wouldn't, he was hoping he'd see his own bedroom back home, he was hoping this was all a dream.

He sighed and made his way out the door into the central area of the radio station. He could see Charlie, in the broadcasting room through a wide window sleeping on his chair, with his feet on his desk. He made his way to the bathroom and put on the sink. He stared into the mirror, almost unsure of his own existence.

His short brown hair was messy, usually combed back, it was now in a curly tangle, no doubt caused by his rough encounter with that splicer and the sweat dripping from the top of his head. His stared into himself, his expression was blank, empty dark brown eyes.

He looked at his arm which was burning, the wound had been stitched but it still hurt. The long gash left a huge red mark around it which traveled down his light olive skinned arm. He cupped his hands and filled them with water from the sink and gently splashed it into his face.

'' What the hell am I going to do? ''

He made his way back to the central area, and decided to poke around. He carefully opened the door to the broadcasting room and crept towards Charlie's desk, careful not to wake the man. He got on a knee and went behind the desk, luckily although Charlie's leg was on the desk, it was not blocking the drawer.

He slowly opened it and carefully began searching through It. He found a couple of marked tape recorders, nearly all of them marked with "note to self". He figured Charlie was the forgetful type, but the amount was insane, how could he keep up? Ignoring that he continued searching and found a folder at the bottom marked "LAMB".

He lifted it out and opened it. Inside were two pictures, one of an older lady with blond hair, the other with a young woman with black hair. The pictures were paper clipped to sheets of paper with notes on them, he moved the pictures and began to read the first one.

" _Sophia Lamb, crazy bitch. I had the misfortune of meeting her before she met her well deserved demise. You'd think she'd be grateful to Eleanor. Still, seeing mother Eleanor execute that vile woman was very satisfying. I think she is finally coping with what HE did, and soon will find the confidence to lead us to our goal. "_

'' not very nice looking through people's things kid. ''

Jimmy shot back and dropped the note.

Charlie got up from his seat and picked up the note, putting it back into place and placing the folder back into the drawer.

'' Lamb, don't know much about them. Lifted that note when I was out scavenging for supplies. One of those bloody sisters must of left it behind. But from what I can understand, Eleanor is the leader of the rouge sisters. She was the younger one of the two in the pictures you saw. ''

'' Do you think she might have my sister? ''

'' It's possible mate. ''

Jimmy looked down

'' I'm sorry Charlie. ''

'' It's fine kid, go back to bed I'll fill you in on whatever you want in the morning. ''

Jimmy made his way back toe the room and into bed, he felt a sudden hate in his heart for this lamb character. It was the first face he can associate with his sisters disappearance. He fell asleep with the image of that picture stuck in his head.

**The Next Morning**

The next morning Charlie walked into the room and got Jimmy up. The two went into the broadcasting room and took a seat at Charlie's desk.

'' Kid, I was thinking for a while. There's not much I can do for you but, I hope it's enough. ''

Charlie reached down and grabbed something, he lifted back into view from behind his desk, and placed some clothing, a pistol, a radio and a mask on the desk.

'' What you do from here is all up to you, the most I can do now is give you information. These clothing and the mask will help you blend in, the gun is for protection. It's loaded, and I have some spare ammunition for you too. ''

Jimmy looked down at the stuff and back at Charlie.

'' Thank you. ''

The man nodded began tinkering with the radio.

'' I'll contact you from time to time and help you out kid, it's not much but I'll do what I can. I'd suggest you use this disguise to work your way trough the militia. If you're lucky they just might have your sister. ''

'' What if they don't? ''

Charlie paused.

'' I'll contact you. Kid, I gotta be honest, if they don't, you're screwed. ''

Jimmy lowered his head.

'' chin up mate. The protectors and rouges both have some degree of splicer assistance. If you play the part well and don't make yourself obvious, maybe you can infiltrate all of them. ''

Jimmy nodded and grabbed the things.

'' I don't know If I'll ever be able to repay this debt. ''

'' who knows kid, you just might. ''

Jimmy wasn't sure if he was serious, but he was grateful nonetheless and nodded. He grabbed the stuff and went into a room to change, he wasn't fond of the clothing. He put on the dirty white dress shirt, the light brown vest over it and a pair of old slacks, and finally the finishing touch, a rabbit masquerade mask which creeped the hell out of him. He looked at himself at the mirror, he hadn't really seen a splicer since that one attacked him, but if this is their casuals then he wasn't anticipating meeting one anyway.

He grabbed the pistol and the radio, and put them both on his belt and walked out the door. Charlie greeted him as he left.

'' You look the part mate, hell is that really you or did a splicer sneak in here? ''

'' Nah, it's me. ''

'' You're going to be fine kid. ''

With a final word, Jimmy gratefully shook Charlie's hand. He gulped, looked to the door and left. As he left the station, he looked back. He wondered if it would be the last time he would see it. His thoughts were interrupted by his radio.

'' Okay kid, you'll be heading from the radio station forward until you reach the station. Can't miss it, there's a dead body chained up from the ceiling in front of it. ''

'' Lovely. ''

'' Once you get there, you're going to have to get into the control room and route the train to that station, shouldn't be hard. Once there you'll take it to the very next stop. ''

'' Better get moving then. ''

Jimmy began to take in the area as he walked through it. It upset him, seeing the stores, the theater and even a daycare. People once lived here, children, and now it was a bloodstained wasteland. He pressed on, trying to ignore the eery scenery which was now giving him the urge to run.

He soon made it to the station, recognizable by the body hanging down. He stopped for a moment to look at it, he had never seen a dead body, even when that daddy rescued him he didn't look at the body. This was once a normal person, just like him. He looked down below to see a wallet on the floor, right below the body. He walked over and picked it up, and opened it. Inside was an ID, with the name Avery Pauling.

The picture on the ID showed a happy man, 32 years old, smiling with a full head of slick back blond hair. He looked up to the dead body, too dark and bruised to identify if this was the same man. He sighed and backed up and opened his journal.

" Avery Pauling. I don't know much about this man other then he may or may not be the dead man right above me. I don't know if Avery was a good man, or a bad man, but he was once here and alive. I doubt anyone mourned or honored him, I don't know the man enough to do so myself, but I try. "

He grabbed the ID and placed on the same page as the entry he wrote about him. He looked up once more and followed the chain down to where it started. The chain around his neck was thrown over a horizontal ceiling support, which created a noose and went all the way down to meet another chain, which was linked with it and tied around the arm of a bench nailed to the ground.

He went to the end closest to the floor and broke it from the arm, causing the man's body to fall. He wished he could of done it in a more dignified way, but it was the only way he could. He walked over to the body and to his surprise he found multiple stab wounds. They were small, as if he were stabbed to death with a needle. He got on one knee and began to examine them more closely.

The holes were dry, like liquid was extracted. A cold chill crept over Jimmy's shadow as he came to the realization they hung the man while he was already dead. He lowered his head for a moment in honor and looked around the room to find some way to give him a proper burial.

Problem with Rapture was, there was no soil. At least not here. He grabbed the body and dragged it by the leg, to a nearby abandoned restaurant. He lifted the body, albeit reluctantly and propped the dead man into a booth.

'' It's not much, but It's better than hanging. I'll come back if I find a better way. ''

He looked at the dead body, sitting at the booth. He felt horrible that this was the best he could do for this man. He sighed and left to press on. He made his way back to the station and entered, dusting himself off of the invisible germs he felt like were crawling all over him. Suddenly he stopped as around the corner he saw a orange light.

He froze dead in his tracks, he could feel his heart pumping. As he made his way slowly around the corner he began to hear voices. He gulped as he slowly peaked his head around. Two male splicers were around a barrel, which was filled with trash and lit ablaze. He began to listen to their conversation.

'' Craven's going to be pissed, I told you not to try and pull a fast one on her, we're all dead! ''

'' Relax you twat, she isn't going to find us if we get to the Smuggler's hideout. That's where the rouges are holed up, and you know she wouldn't dare show her face around there. ''

'' What makes you think the rouges won't kill us? ''

'' Just shut up and route the train, it's going to be a long ride and we aren't making any stops between. ''

Jimmy bit his lip, if they take the train he'd be screwed. He grabbed his radio and contacted Charlie.

'' Charlie, these two splicers are going to take the train, what do I do? ''

'' What? Are you really asking me that? ''

'' I don't have time. ''

'' Listen kid, you have to do what you need to survive down here. I know you don't want to, but you need to kill them. ''

'' I'm not killing anyone. ''

'' Kid, are you serious? You aren't going to get anywhere here if you don't get your hands dirty. ''

'' I'm not going to kill them. ''

The sound of the train arriving interrupted the two.

'' god dammit kid, get over there and kill them or you're screwed. ''

'' Shit. ''

Jimmy put the radio on his belt and grabbed the pistol.

'' I gotta think of something. ''

He took a deep breathe and turned the corner with his gun raised.

'' DON'T MOVE. ''

The two splicers turned and grabbed their guns, pointing them back.

'' Kill this little shit. ''

'' Not a good idea pal, Craven sent me, and there are others on the way. ''

The two splicer's eyes widened and they looked at each other with fear.

'' I told you she'd find us dammit, I told you. ''

'' Just get away from the damn train and maybe I won't consider killing you. ''

'' You'd let us go? ''

'' If you leave before I change my mind. Just go, the others are already on their way. ''

The two men smiled at each other and ran as fast as they could in the other direction.

'' Smooth kid, real smooth. ''

Jimmy jumped in shock before forgetting his radio was on.

'' You scared me Charlie. ''

'' That was real smooth kid, but you're still going to need to kill someone at some point, I just hope you know that. ''

Jimmy didn't respond, he went to the train and entered the conductors room.

'' Okay kid, next stop, Arcadia. That's where the Militia is hold up. Just go ahead and push that lever forward and enjoy the ride. It's going to be the only break you get for a long time. ''


End file.
